warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Le Trio Grustrag
| type = | weapon = | clonedflesh = 1,700 | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 (Each) | mod_drops = Canon à diffusion Antre de l'Enfer Talent Naturel Chambre divisée | notes = Heavily Armored. | other_drops = Schéma du Brakk (Vem Tabook) Cannon du Brakk (Shik Tal) Culasse du Brakk (Leekter) }} "The Grustrag Three" (abrégé en G3) ou "Le Trio Grustrag" est un groupe fondé par le Conseiller Vay Hek. Ce groupe apparaît lorsqu'un Tenno a complété au moins une mission d'invasion contre les . Le trio Grustrag était autrefois formé par des soldats Grineer réguliers qui, à bord d'un véhicule de transport de troupes, abattirent soudainement leurs camarades, affirmant qu'ils étaient de plus en plus "impatient de tuer". Après avoir été envoyés dans l'établissement Grineer de remise en forme, le Directeur Tengus découvrit que les soldats souffraient d'une rare mutation causée par le clonage, augmentant incroyablement leur potentiel de combat mais détériorant leurs capactiés mentales. Sous les ordres de Vay Hek, Tengus les prépare avec l'intention de concentrer leur aggressivité vers les Tenno. Bien que cette réhabilitation fonctionnement la plupart du temps, le Trio ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un comportement violent envers les autres Grineers. Pour contrer cela, Tengus développe le verrou Grustrag ''', un dispositif permettant de limiter leur efficacité contre d'autres Grineers. Tengus développe également quelques verrou Grustrag destinés à être utilisés lors d'opérations du Trio contre les Tennos. Une fois que le Trio Grustrag est prêt pour le combat, Vay Hek les déploie dans le seul but d'attaquer ceux qui supportent les ennemies des Grineers. Cependant Sargas Ruk critique les méthodes de Hek, lui rappel Leekter= |-|Shik Tal= |-|Vem Tabook= |-|Carabus Sentinel= Chaque soldats est accompagné d'une '''Sentinelle Carabus, qui est équipée d'un fusil laser fournissant une meilleure puissance de feu. Elles n'ont pas de nom dans le jeu, seulement une barre de vie et de bouclier, comme pour le leurre de Loki. Quand un joueur est vaincu pour le Trio Grustrag, une des trois sentinelles quitte son propriétaire, plane et déploie un bouclier autour du joueur à terre, évitant ainsi que les co-équipiers ne le réanime pendant que la sentinelle fixe le Grustrag Bolt. Il existe également un visuel particulier pour la sentinelle Dethcube, lui donnant l'aspect d'une Carabus, ce visuel peut être acheté pour . Arrivée Déclencher une attaque du Trio Grustrag nécessite que le joueur ait une marque de la mort. Celle-ci s'obtient en aidant les Corpus dans au moins les cinq dernières missions d'invasion. Les marques de la mort s'obtiennent séparément pour chaque mission d'invasion qui nécessitent de se battre pour les COrpus lors d'offensive Grineer, au moins cinq fois à la suite. Une fois la marque de la mort acquise, le joueur reçoit un message du Conseiller Vay Hek: *''"Vous continuez à aider nos ennemies. Votre ingérence ne sera PAS tolérée". De la même manière que le Harvester, le Trio Grustrag apparaît au cours de n'importe quelle mission Grineer, la probabilité augmente pour chaque joueur dans la partie possédant la marque de la mort. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, le Lotus essaie de vous prévenir, la communication est brouillée, et vous demande d'abandonner la mission, d'ignorer l'objectif original. Chaque membre du Trio a une chance de donner des Neurodes, un composant/schéma pour le Brakk (en fonction du membre de l'équipe), un mod rare comme Talent Naturel ou un Coeur de fusion rare. Si les trois sont tués, les Tennos devront aller directement à l'extraction, mais ils peuvent également choisir de terminer la mission. Citation Below is a list of quotes from transmissions by the Grustrag Three. (Still a work in progress, any help would be appreciated.) '''Vem Tabook' *''"(Player's name) is the scrawniest of them all."'' *''"Is (Player's name) the best they have?"'' *''"This one is mine!"'' *''"Shiny little pretty things you Tenno are."'' *''"Starting capture." -Stated when capturing the downed target.'' *''"Unacceptable!" -Stated when one of the Three is killed.'' Shik Tal *''"Boring!"'' *''"Are we sure these are the targets? They seem so inconsequential."'' *''"Pathetic."'' *''"Do not waste my time Tenno!"'' *''"You are beneath us."'' *''"Is one of them wearing a scarf?"'' *''"Too easy."-Stated when capturing the downed target.'' *''"That one will be difficult to replace." -Stated when one of the Three is killed.'' Leekter *''"I want to play with these ones."'' *''(Player name) your (Warframe) looks so...slippery."'' *''"You are going to suffer for that Tenno." -Stated when one of the Three is killed.'' *''"Wait til you see what comes next!" - Stated when capturing the downed target.'' Défaite Si le trio Grustrag tue le joueur, la mission échouera automatiquement,le renvoyant dans son liset. Il recevra un message de la part du Lotus dans sa messagerie lui expliquant que le trio Grustrag lui ont accroché un "Grustrag Bolt" à la Warframe du joueur l'affaiblissant quand il essayera de les combattre (nécessite une vérification).Tans qu'il sera accroché à la Warframe du joueur,il sera affaibli réduisant les dégâts contre les Grineers de 50% ainsi qu'une augmentation de la perte de stamina de 50% lors des wallruns.Pour l'enlever, il faut acheter le schéma de la machine qui permet de s'en débarrasser . Il est possible de détruire les sentinelles Carabus (qui permet au G3 de nous appliquier le bolt) afin d'éviter de recevoir ce petit cadeau.Dans ce cas cela se resumera juste a la mort de la Warframe. Astuces *Il est possible d'utiliser la capacité Profanation de Nekros pour augmenter les chances d'obtenir un composant du Brakk. *Restez à couvert pendant le combat, les membres du Trio attaquent un par un: Leekter, Vem Tabook et Shik Tal. *Le Trio est immunisé contre certains capacités comme Vortex de Vauban, Tornado de Zephyr, et Contrôle Mental et Chaos de Nyx. Cependant, ils sont sensibles à Bastille de Vauban,Amorce Moléculaire de |Nova, Piétinement Rhino de Rhino, Aveuglement Radial de Excalibur et Tentacle Swarm d'Hydroid. *Le Trio peut être éjecté et rapidement mis à terre en frappant le sol avec le Jat Kittag, les propulsant dans le vide et les tuant instantanément (A confirmer). *Le Trio n'est pas immunisé à Jugement d'Oberon. S'ils sont toujours en vie après une utilisation de cette capacité, ils se retrouveront au seul, offrant une bonne opportunité de les attaquer. *Le Trio n'est pas immunisé à Tempête de Lames d'Ash, permettant de recharger les boucliers. *Le Trio ne peut pas détecter Loki lorsqu'il est invisible et sera distrait par son Leurre, il est possible facile de leur infliger des dégâts. De plus, la capacité Désarmement Radial de Loki les met au sol et leur inflige des dégâts, comme s'ils étaient des Chargeurs Infestés. *Le Trio est vulnérable aux effets de mise à terre de capacités, comme Bombe Plongeante de Zephyr, permettant de les maintenir assommés. Cette technique peut être utilisée contre Shik Tal, l'empêchant de se servir de son bouclier pour se protéger, ce qui est particulièrement utile pour l'attaquer au corps à corps. Trivia *Sometimes, while the bolt is active, your shoulder clan tag shows the Grineer Flag instead. If the player has no clan tag equipped, an active bolt will peculiarly add one with the Grineer Flag. *They are the first death mark enemy that consist of multiple entities. The Stalker and The Harvester only consist of a single entity. *Quand le G3 apparait,le Lotus préviendra tous les joueurs. Toutefois,seul le joueur ciblé perdra ses marques de la mort. **Quand le G3 apparait,tous les joueurs recevront des provocations, mais seul le nom et la warframe du joueur ciblé sera mentionné. Ce joueur perd toutes ses marques et devra refaire des missions dans le camp des Corpus pour les récupérer. *At the time of their introduction, The Three were guaranteed to drop a mod, a Brakk component and Neurodes all at once upon defeat, potentially giving players all the Brakk components in a single encounter. This has since been patched. *The Grustrag Three appear to have some heavy duty jamming technology somewhere on their persons, preventing the Lotus from properly warning any targeted Tenno, and keeping her in the dark as much as possible from what is happening. *The Grustrag Three currently have the same drop table, differing only in Brakk components. *The Grustrag Three seems to have similar armor components to those of Lieutenant Lech Kril. Although, this armor similarity could possibly imply a category of those for Grineer Commandos, an even higher tier of Grineer troops than those of the Elite Lancers or the Napalms. **Their body meshes share arm and leg geometry with Lieutenant Lech Kril. The jarring quality difference is a giveaway. *Although Leekter wields a Manticore in battle, his codex entry used to depict him using a Brokk instead. This has been fixed for Update 13.2. * Le Grustrag Three peut apparaitre dans le Orokin Derelict *According to Shik Tal's Codex entry the Grustrag Three have apparently cost Ruk an entire battalion of Grineer troops, which Ruk views as incredibly valuable to him, and has stated he'd kill the Three on the spot for their treason, if given the chance. Bugs *The Grustrag 3 appearing in a Survival mission can prevent the 5-minute interval rewards from being given for the rest of the mission. See Also *Brakk, Le schéma et les composants peuvent être dropés sur le Grustrag three *Councilor Vay Hek,Est le Grineer qui a recruté les Grustrag three. *General Sargas Ruk, Le formateur du trio. *Stalker, the independent counterpart of The Grustrag Three. *Harvester, the Corpus counterpart of The Grustrag Three. de:Das Grustrag Trio Catégorie:Grineer Catégorie:Assassin